


Crazy in Love

by Nachan0928



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, M/M, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachan0928/pseuds/Nachan0928
Summary: Of misunderstanding and proposal. Actually, just a needy, clueless Jeonghan and sweet birthday-boy Joshua *smirks*. Anyway, Joshua always tops. I don’t make the rule.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Crazy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our beloved Hong Jisoo!

“You should rest. Let me do it.”

Seungcheol tried to take a huge box, which was full of fans’ presents and letters, from Jeonghan’s skinny arms.

“You don’t have to, Coups!”

“I insist!”

Jeonghan finally let go of the box. He replied with a cheerful ‘Thanks!’ and flashed his signature angelic smile at Seungcheol, who looked like his energy suddenly being recharged up after seeing it. Then he carried the slightly heavy box, rather easily, and walked to put it in the cargo space of their 95-line only van.

Joshua was watching all the time. He saw it all from inside the van, through the tinted window. Jeonghan jogged to said van and placed himself on the backseat, next to Joshua. He rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and circled his arms loosely around him before yawning and mumbling ‘I’m tired’ cutely.

“Having a built body is surely useful, don’t you think? You won’t even break a sweat from carrying heavy things.” Joshua said softly, opening a conversation during their trip back to dorm.

Seungcheol laughed a little and then turned his body in his seat to look at the couple.

“Not really to that extent. To be honest, you just kinda feel healthier. It can boost confidence for some people, though.” The leader said while flexing his arm -- very much muscled and thick.

Jeonghan reached out to touch the leader’s arm.

“Oh, it feels good. Like, it is as strong as it looks.” He said in awe.

Seungcheol seemed pleased.

“Do you think muscles make men more attractive?” Joshua asked carefully.

“I guess so... Our fans seem to like Coups’ arms, too.” Jeonghan answered nonchalantly.

Hearing that, Seungcheol grinned triumphantly and Joshua only nodded.

At that time, Jeonghan was not aware of the gravity of the words he said.

**- <>-||-<>-||-<>-**

Jeonghan wondered how many weeks had it been since the last time his boyfriend _actually_ paid attention to him.

He wondered if he was the only one affected by the absence of intimacy between them. Joshua went about his days as usual, always calm and collected, in contrast to Jeonghan’s roller coaster of emotions (thankfully they did not interfere with his idol jobs). Sure they still cuddled or made out occasionally, but Jeonghan wanted _more_. He was needy like that.

He would like to think that he had waited enough; he had been a good, obedient boy. Now, in the aftermath of SEVENTEEN’s “Ode to You” in Japan, he had decided he would have to handle the problem he had been having at nights _himself_.

Well, if his boyfriend were not going to help him, he would just buy _toys_ to entertain himself.

He would have to wait until the group was back in Korea to play with his new toys, though. He remembered he had to put on the best disguise in an effort to get to the shop, which was surprisingly heavily patronized even on daytime (this was the only spare time he got in-between the group’s packed schedule in Japan).

He had also deliberately ignored those lustful looks Seungcheol had been throwing his way as well as his subtle advances ever since he saw what Jeonghan had bought -- cheating on his boyfriend was never an option.

_“You actually bought these, Jeonghanie?” Seungcheol raised an eyebrow as he stared incredulously at a bright pink rabbit dildo and wireless egg vibrator inside a paper shopping bag that had “Your Handy Companion” printed on it._

_Jeonghan, who was about to take a nap, immediately jumped to his feet and tried to snatch the bag from the curious leader’s hand. “Coups! You can’t just go through other people’s stuff like that!”_

_“For your information, this bag was on top of your fucking desk waiting to be seen by just anyone walking through that damn door!” Seungcheol retorted after receiving a glare of contempt from the slightly younger man._

_“Anyway, are you planning on using these? What happened to Shua?” He gave Jeonghan a mocking smile while Jeonghan held the bag close to his chest. “Lovers’ quarrel?”_

_Jeonghan shook his head quickly but then flinched when Seungcheol wrapped an arm around his slim waist. “Coups, w-what are you doing?”_

_“You don’t need these toys. I can give you what you want...” Seungcheol jutted his chin out towards the bag between them to get his point across. “Now.”_

_His other hand slowly made its way to Jeonghan’s neck. He held the other’s gaze while his thumb caressed his chin. Before the inevitable happened, Jeonghan looked away and squirmed his way out of Seungcheol’s increasingly tighter embrace._

_“I’d really appreciate it if you get out of my room now because I wanna sleep. Thank you.”_

That was only the beginning.

**- <>-||-<>-||-<>-**

“Joshuji, why so early in the morning?” Came a raspy voice, dripping with sleepiness.

Jeonghan just woke up, and the first sight he saw was the shuffling back of his boyfriend while getting ready to hit the gym. He glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand; it read 7.00 AM. It was a Saturday morning, and they got a day off. He curled up on his bed, body wrapped in his thick blanket, as he kept looking at Joshua who was now all ready in his cool gym getup.

“Who are you going with?”

“Umm, Dokyeom and Wonwoo.”

Jeonghan only nodded. He wanted Joshua to notice that he did not want him to go.

“See you later, Jeonghan-ah. Don’t forget to eat your breakfast.” Joshua said and then kissed the top of Jeonghan’s head before putting on his favorite cap and leaving.

Jeonghan pouted. He so knew that after going to the gym, Joshua would usually bike along the Han River, and that alone took an hour or two. It had been his boyfriend’s habit recently, for the past two months to be exact. Not that he minded -- he was actually happy Joshua had started to work out towards a healthier and shaped body -- but he also missed him. It was strange to say, considering they basically lived together in either his room or Joshua’s room.

He just wanted to spend the day with Joshua, just cuddling and playing and whatnot.

**- <>-||-<>-||-<>-**

Joshua could hear the shower running and hesitated to join anyone there.

He desperately needed a shower now. Also, midnight shower (literally) had always been his best friend whenever he needed alone time. He set his mind on waiting for whoever inside to finish their business before taking his turn. He would not risk having half-assed alone time.

However, he almost dropped his jaw when he heard a highly familiar voice, specifically a moan, from the bathroom. He could _not_ have been mistaken -- speaking from experience, of course. He thought for a while before sauntering closer to the door. He carefully opened the door a crack (luckily they had this silly rule of never locking bathroom door in the dorm, just in case) and peeped into the bathroom.

_BINGO!_

He had just caught Jeonghan, his dear boyfriend, pleasuring himself in the bathroom -- thrusting a fake length into his entrance. He did not even realize someone was watching him.

 _What is it? A sex-deprived Jeonghan?_ One of his eyebrows twitched at the question. It was rather amusing, to be honest. _T_ he sight aroused him so much that he felt his cock stiffening quickly. When was the last time he touched his boyfriend _properly_?

“Shua...?”

Came a hushed voice from behind him. He closed the door and turned to find their leader, visibly startled, standing not too far from him with a towel around his neck. Funnily enough, it was Seungcheol who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

 _Was he gonna do something? Does he know Hanie is inside the bathroom?_ Joshua narrowed his eyes, getting more suspicious of the other man.

He began to think there was really _something_ going on between his boyfriend and the leader. He heard _rumors_ , mostly from their fans, and read countless fan accounts _theorizing_ about a possible relationship between his boyfriend and Seungcheol (and even worse, between him and Seokmin -- oh Lord, he almost gagged). He remembered turning sour-faced after witnessing some fans glorifying the angel and the leader.

Seungcheol cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head before retreating to his room.

**- <>-||-<>-||-<>-**

If Jeonghan did not know his boyfriend any better, he would be inclined to believe that Joshua was avoiding him.

But looking at the scene unfolding before him, he was afraid his gut feeling was right. He did not mean to spy on his own boyfriend -- God no, he just accidentally spotted Joshua walking out of the convenient store near their dorm and, well, decided to follow him for the remainder of the day. Totally not spying on him.

Yeah, _right_.

Joshua met with this one woman, whom he did not remember ever seeing or being introduced to before. He was totally okay with Joshua having female friends, of course; he had quite a number of female friends himself. But with this woman, they seemed to be close enough to share a few hugs, which he thought were longer than necessary, and hang out at their -- Joshua and Jeonghan’s -- favorite coffee shop. Not that he minded about that, but he distinctly remembered Joshua telling him it would be their secret dating place (though they always reserved a special spot upstairs to avoid commotion).

So, Joshua was avoiding him because he had been secretly meeting with that woman?

He had no idea how many times they had met, but he guessed this would not be their first time -- or the last. And he especially did not want to think about what they had done behind his back, perhaps in some hotel room. She was probably the reason why Joshua had been reluctant to touch him recently.

His mind flew back to that one time, when Joshua got back to the dorm almost at midnight, stumbling and slipping into bed with him. He was _drunk_. Heck, he had never seen his boyfriend _that_ drunk. Joshua kept murmuring something about feeling inadequate and even, at some point, cried. For some unknown reason, Joshua also apologized to him with slurred speech and half-opened lids. The next morning, Joshua woke up with a terrible hangover, and Jeonghan had to beg their manager to allow him more rest time.

Was Joshua trying to apologize for cheating on him?

**- <>-||-<>-||-<>-**

Jeonghan was at a loss for words.

He could not fully comprehend what had just happened. Did Joshua really say _that_?

Apparently, Joshua told him that did not _feel_ like celebrating his birthday together with Jeonghan this year, unlike the past two years, and would rather throw a small party for everyone, partly due to their overwhelming year-end schedule as well.

That did not sound too bad, per se, but what came out of his mouth next was.

_“Perhaps you can invite Seungcheol to go with you and have some fun.”_

Clearly his boyfriend was Joshua, not Seungcheol!

Why would he go on a date with the leader!?

And on Joshua’s birthday!

It was supposed to be a special date, for God’s sake!

Maybe, _maybe_ , Jeonghan pushed the wrong button, or Joshua was just overworked and stressed. But that did not explain why he suddenly and specifically mentioned Seungcheol in their conversation. Was his boyfriend trying to insinuate that there was something between him and the leader? Was he trying to find an excuse to break up with Jeonghan because of that woman he saw the other day?

“I see... We would be having so much fun, then.” Jeonghan replied sarcastically.

He was actually fuming with anger and disappointment over the rejection. But it was not in his nature to vent his spleen, so he tried to calm down by breathing slowly and thinking of happy things.

It _kinda_ worked.

Even so, he knew he would not be able to continue talking normally after this, not without sounding bitter each second, instead of being a civilized reasonable grown man that he was known to be, so he excused himself.

What he did not know, Joshua smirked.

**- <>-||-<>-||-<>-**

It only got worse.

They were drifting apart, Jeonghan could feel it. He hated to admit it, but he was afraid Joshua had lost the spark that once connected them. And it would not work if it was only Jeonghan trying to rekindle that spark. What if, Joshua did not want him anymore? Of course, he had never directly confronted his boyfriend about that.

“Do you think Jisoo is seeing someone else, Kwanie?” He asked in a hushed voice after concluding yet another vocal team session in one evening.

Seungkwan, while sipping his bottled water, furrowed his brows.

“What nonsense are you talking about, hyung? As far as I know, Shua-hyung only has eyes for you!”

Jeonghan bit his lip. If it were a month ago, he would have easily believed every single word Seungkwan said.

“What made you think like that, really?” The younger probed, suddenly looking slightly uneasy.

Jeonghan thought perhaps he should not drag Seungkwan, or any of his members, into this. His relationship with Joshua should be the least of their concerns.

“Sorry for asking. Don’t worry, we’re fine. I’m just _curious_.” He pat Seungkwan’s shoulder softly.

He then proceeded to the bathroom, where he arrived just in time to catch Joshua talking with someone on his phone. He could not understand why he had to hide, but he did anyway. He was eavesdropping, you could say.

“Minah-noona, do you have time tomorrow?”

_“...........”_

“Yeah, luckily I have no schedule after 3.”

_“...........”_

“Great! I really need to get this out of my head.”

_“...........”_

“Ok, see you soon, my lady!”

 _So, her name’s Minah. What are they planning to do tomorrow? And, my lady? Did Joshua just call her my lady?_ Jeonghan thought as he clenched the hem of his shirt.

He did not feel like using the bathroom now and went back straight to the dorm with Jihoon by taxi (Seungkwan and Seokmin said they would have dinner first). During the trip Jihoon noticed that his favorite hyung was being so quiet, while Jeonghan himself kept thinking about whether it was necessary to ask Joshua about their relationship. Would it come off as childish?

Later that night, when Joshua snuck up into his bed and wrapped his arms around his slim waist tightly, he ‘tested’ his boyfriend.

“Joshuji, we’ll finish early tomorrow.”

“Uh-huh.”

“What do you say we go on a date?”

“Oh, baby, I don’t think we can.”

_I wonder why..._

“But we haven’t had a proper date in, like, forever?”

“Sorry, Jeonghan-ah, there’s this place I really need to go to.”

_Oh, he really can’t wait to see his girl, huh?_

“Then take me with you...”

“I can’t. Sorry. It’s... A family matter.”

_He doesn’t even want anything to do with me anymore._

“Am I not your family?”

“You know that’s not what I mean. I’ll tell you when the time’s right, Jeonghan-ah.”

_Can I trust you, Hong Jisoo?_

**- <>-||-<>-||-<>-**

Jeonghan sat alone on the big sofa accompanied by the noise from the TV that he did not even bother to watch.

Everyone was out and about. He was restless. He was waiting for Joshua. Eventually, he decided to give his boyfriend a call. They were both adult, so they needed to settle this in an adult way.

 _Not_.

“What are you doing, Joshuji?”

_“Uh, I was discussing some important matter, baby.”_

“When will you be home?”

_“I don’t know. Maybe, at 7?”_

“..........”

_“Hello? Jeonghan-ah, you still there?”_

“Are you... Seeing another person right now?”

_“What? What are you talking about?”_

“I know, Jisoo. I know everything. You don’t need to hide it from me anymore.”

_“Yoon Jeonghan, are you saying I’m cheating on you?”_

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying.”

_“Where did you get this idea? Oh, was it Seungcheol?”_

“Why do you always bring Coups into this!? He has nothing to do with this!”

_“Well, maybe because it’s obvious that he’s been eyeing you. He’ll try to snatch you away any chance he gets!”_

“I only love you, Jisoo.”

_“Yeah, but you never seem to mind whenever he flirts with you either...”_

Alright, it was the final straw.

“You know what, he’s not the problem. I’m not the problem. You are. You’ve been so secretive recently and spending less time with me! I never ask anything from you, Hong Jisoo. I just need your honesty, and if you can’t give it, then we’d better separate.”

_“...wait! Are you serious, Jeonghan-ah?”_

“Yes. We are over, Jisoo. We’ll keep things professional from now on.”

_“No! Listen to me first! I --”_

“And have fun with your new girlfriend.”

‘Beeep’

Jeonghan ended the call one-sidedly and stormed into his room. He immediately turned off his cellphone and slammed it onto his bed. He looked at his trembling hands. He had actually done it -- putting an end to their relationship. Did he make the right decision? Was he being unfair to Joshua? He buried his body under the blanket and started to sob.

He was soon in a complete mess, choking on his own tears and reminding himself not to look for Joshua ever again.

**- <>-||-<>-||-<>-**

Joshua was not expecting this reaction from his boyfriend.

In the span of ten minutes, the relationship between them was reduced to mere co-workers. _This_ should not have happened. He immediately took a small box into his pocket and burst out of the cafe where he was meeting his jewelry designer cousin, Minah, ignoring the confused yell from the woman. He ran towards his car. Never in his life before had Joshua felt like breaking the traffic law.

Having arrived at the apartment building, he hurriedly broke into Jeonghan’s dorm, shocking the trio of maknae who had just returned from the department store and were preparing dinner. He banged on Jeonghan’s door, persistently. The three maknae could only watch from the sidelines, not understanding what was happening. The door opened, revealing Jeonghan with eyes looking rather swollen. Joshua cupped the crying man’s face gently.

“Jeonghan-ah... Baby, I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to forgive. We are over.”

“No, please... Please don’t say that we are over!”

“Y-you have found someone else, Jisoo. You don’t need m-me anymore.”

“I need you! I only need you!”

“You don’t have to lie, Jisoo...”

“No! I’m not lying! Please believe me!”

“What about the woman, Minah?”

Joshua heaved a long sigh and smiled bitterly.

“I think you misunderstood the situation, baby. She’s my cousin, and she’s married with two kids!”

When Jeonghan looked like he was still not buying it, Joshua added, “She’s a jewelry designer, Jeonghan-ah. She usually manages the US branch of her jewelry company. But at my special request, she’s staying in Korea for a month. She’s been helping me with... This.”

To Jeonghan’s surprise, Joshua produced a small, royal blue velvet box out of his pants pocket.

“Today I wanted to make some changes to the ring, that’s why I needed to see her. But I don’t think it’s necessary anymore.”

Jeonghan looked back and forth between Joshua and the box, feeling guilty and ashamed, before Joshua suddenly opened the box and got on one knee. Seungkwan gasped loudly, while Hansol and Chan were totally fascinated.

“I know this isn’t the ideal place and time to do this, but, Yoon Jeonghan, would you spend the rest of your life with me?”

Tears welled up in Jeonghan’s eyes, but now for a different reason. He was overwhelmed with love and joy. It did not matter whether Joshua proposed to him in his doorway or a candlelight dinner at some fancy restaurant.

“Yes... Of course, yes, I would! I would, Hong Jisoo!!” He answered excitedly.

Joshua smiled widely and put the ring on Jeonghan’s finger. Jeonghan got a good look at the beautiful, shining engagement ring on his finger and cried even harder. Joshua pulled him in for a tight hug and kissed his lips passionately. Their little audience clapped for them and congratulated them.

“I love you, Jeonghan-ah. God, I love you so much!” Joshua said in-between their kisses.

“I love you, too, Joshuji.” He replied, wrapping his arms around Joshua’s neck.

**- <>-||-<>-||-<>-**

A week passed by like a blur, and here comes Joshua’s birthday.

When the couple told the rest of the members about their engagement, they received mixed reactions. But most of them were genuinely happy for the couple as they had always been supportive so far -- only the overly sulky Seungcheol needed more time to accept the truth. In the end, they really did hold a small birthday-slash-engagement party before departing for their first schedule.

“Once again, happy birthday, Joshuji~ Can’t believe we’ll be spending our birthdays for many years to come together!” Jeonghan said breaking the silence, touching his fiancé’s dangly earring.

“Thank you, baby. Don’t ever get tired of me, alright. Because I can’t live without you.” Joshua said before kissing Jeonghan’s palm and made the other man’s heart swell with happiness.

They were back in Joshua’s room now after completing several year-end show pre-recordings, all clean and fresh from the shower. Yes, they took a shower together. Jeonghan leaned on the headboard while Joshua dried his hair on the fur carpet next to him.

“By the way, why did you say you didn’t want to celebrate your birthday with me before?”

“Uh, yes, only because I wanted our members to witness my proposal.”

“You wanted to propose to me on your own birthday? Interesting....”

“It wasn’t supposed to go this way, Jeonghan-ah. I was supposed to pop the question today, and you might be crying happy tears right now.”

Joshua put away his towel and stood akimbo. Jeonghan laughed heartily.

“But Joshuji, why were you ignoring me? Did you know that you once cried while getting into my bed? And you apologized to me, for being inadequate or something.”

Joshua scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly.

“I felt like I’m lacking in the body and arm department. Sometimes I’m jealous of Seungcheol’s muscled body, and seeing how he’s always after you, I couldn’t help but feel insecure. What if you fall for him one day? Plus, I just want to look my best when I finally propose to you! I want to be more... Attractive.”

“I only love you, remember. You should know that by now. And what do you mean attractive? You are already attractive! Too attractive, even!”

“But you said muscles make men more attractive, that’s why I’ve been busy building my body. You know, gaining muscles... I want to look strong, too.”

“What are you saying, you idiot...” Jeonghan chuckled.

“I may be idiot, but I’m your idiot,” Joshua pointed at his own engagement ring, the exact same design as Jeonghan’s but larger in size, “forever!”

Jeonghan laughed before replying, “But I’m glad you proposed to me earlier, and the ring is so beautiful. Thank you, Joshua.”

“Well, then, can I get my birthday present right now?” Joshua whispered as he drew himself closer to his fiancé, making Jeonghan blush.

“O-of course...” Jeonghan nodded.

Quickly, Joshua put the bed cover all over their bodies and positioned himself on top of Jeonghan, supporting his own weight with his two arms. Although tired, he did not want to waste their time.

“I heard something.” He said.

“Heard what?” Jeonghan frowned.

“That there was this naughty bunny who bought some ‘toys’ and used them one night...”

Jeonghan’s eyes widened.

“B-but... You wouldn’t touch me because you said we had to get a proper sleep before the concert! But you always got too tired after. Even when we had a day off, you preferred to go out leaving me all alone!” He said in annoyance, pouting his lip adorably.

Joshua chuckled at that and shook his head.

“It’s not only you, baby. I’ve also been holding back...”

Then his expression changed; it darkened with lust, sending shivers down Jeonghan’s spine. He claimed Jeonghan’s tempting lips in a torrid kiss that left them breathless. His tongue explored the warm cavern, savoring every taste. He might have gone crazy, but he always thought Jeonghan tasted like a strawberry.

“Jisoo...”

A purr escaped Jeonghan’s pink lips, breaking the kiss. When he started using his fiancé’s real name, thing was about to get serious.

“I wanna feel that huge thing inside me...” He confessed into the younger’s ear demandingly.

His hand found its way to Joshua’s crotch, feeling the hard-on that had been clearly visible.

“Oh, it’s already hard...” He moaned.

“Well, that’s not how you’re supposed to call me, _baby_.” Joshua emphasized on the last part, fondling Jeonghan’s jaw.

Jeonghan’s breath hitched from the excitement. He looked at his boyfriend from under those wet lashes.

“ _Daddy_ , please...” He bit his lower lip.

A smirk formed on Joshua’s plump lips. He kissed Jeonghan again, pressing his lips more against Jeonghan’s as he embraced him tightly while the latter let out a muffled moan. Having devoured each other’s lips, they slowly parted with a string of saliva still linking them.

“Good boy. You can start by sucking me off...”

Licking his lips, Jeonghan reversed their positions and proceeded to get rid of Joshua’s pajama pants quickly, only to see the other man’s cock springing proudly between his legs. He gasped out as he playfully squeezed it -- he really could not keep his hand off it. He slowly got on all fours, eyes never leaving Joshua’s lustful ones.

He kissed and licked the tip of Joshua’s already leaking member, and soon he started to put it into his mouth. More of his fiancé’s length went into his mouth, though not all, for his hand lightly fell over the remaining portion of the organ, causing a shock wave to go through the other.

“Mmhh...” Was the only thing besides incoherent murmurs that fell past Joshua’s lips; he always liked it.

Jeonghan bobbed his head up and down the other’s penis, taking a pause to slowly twirl his tongue across the head once more before diving down to completely take it in. It did not matter that those first few times Joshua pushed down too far that his cock hit the back of Jeonghan’s throat and caused him to gag. Jeonghan did not really care about it as long as he got what he wanted after this.

“Ughh, baby, I’m going to --” Joshua groaned, unable to finish his words.

And with that encouragement, Jeonghan sucked harder on the other’s cock. The beautiful man could tell with the quick clenching and release to his hair that it was now. Hot liquid shot in his mouth, down his throat and all he could do was trying to swallow the whole load, though a bit managed to drip past his lips. He continued to milk the younger until Joshua completely rode out his orgasm. And once that was done, Jeonghan let the erection slip out from his mouth.

“You taste so good, daddy.” Jeonghan whispered, smirking naughtily as he licked his swollen lips.

“Do I?” Joshua smiled as he lifted up Jeonghan’s chin.

He noticed his cum still on the other’s lips before running his thumb across said lips and then pulling him closer, making him taste himself on Jeonghan’s lips and tongue.

“Do I still need to prepare you? Or did the toys make it a little _loose_?”

“You see, I couldn’t find your exact size, so I got a smaller one...”

Joshua chuckled and asked Jeonghan to remove his pajamas. As Jeonghan settled on his back comfortably with legs spread wide, he poured an ample amount of lube all over his three fingers. He did not want to hurt his beautiful fiancé, knowing how big he was. Parting Jeonghan’s cheeks, he slowly inserted two of his fingers into the opening and caused Jeonghan to gasp from the intrusion. Jeonghan practically gripped his shoulder, trying to ease the pain by holding on to something.

“Aah... Aaahh...” He let out his lustful moans as he writhed a little.

Joshua made a scissoring motion and soon added a third finger, stretching Jeonghan wide enough to occupy his member later. To distract Jeonghan from the uncomfortable feeling, he suckled on his ear playfully.

“Aah! Jisoo! Nnhh!”

Jeonghan jolted, the spot within him was brushed so perfectly, but he so much preferred to have Joshua’s cock inside him instead of just his fingers. Joshua sniggered as he kept himself sexually amused by hearing Jeonghan’s erotic moans.

“Daddy, I need you. Now! Please -- aah!” Jeonghan pleaded impatiently.

Hearing Jeonghan’s naughty, yet awaited request made Joshua laugh.

“You’re such an impatient little bunny, aren’t you, eh?” He said, pulling all his fingers out of Jeonghan’s wet entrance.

Jeonghan almost whined; it had been too long. He felt he would combust anytime soon. He never knew he would be like this -- an obedient whore hungry for Joshua’s cock either in his mouth or in his ass. And as much as he hated to admit it, he liked to be dominated, violated even, by his Joshua. Meanwhile, Joshua relished the touch of Jeonghan’s small palm; it made him much harder than he already was.

“Ahh... Yeah. As you wish.” He answered, his voice sounded kind of desperate.

He threw the remainder of his clothes carelessly to the floor. Jeonghan got a good view on Joshua’s whole body, perfectly toned, just the way he liked it -- not too skinny but not too muscled. His penis was still as hard as before, the vein throbbing on the shaft looking so sexy and precum dripping from the tip. Jeonghan licked his lips, devouring Joshua with his eyes. Joshua grabbed Jeonghan’s hips, getting the other man to wrap his legs around his waist. Jeonghan then clung strongly around his neck.

“I’m putting it in, baby...” Joshua said softly.

He pushed his hips down to make Jeonghan take his dick in his stretched opening. Jeonghan’s moan broke out when he felt the tip of Joshua’s cock push its way past his taut ring of muscles. He gripped at Joshua’s broad shoulders tightly, digging his nails into the flesh and making his lover flinch a little at the stinging pain. The younger kept pushing deeper into him slowly while biting his own lower lip to muffle his moan.

“Go deeper, daddy...” Jeonghan said in a husky voice, half commanding.

“I can’t! You’re squeezing me so tight...” Joshua replied as he tried to do as Jeonghan said.

“Dammit, Jeonghan! Are you a virgin or what?”

Every time, he was amazed by how tight Jeonghan was, as if it was their first time.

“Nnhh, yours is just too big! Aahh!” Jeonghan could not hold back his moan as Joshua used more force to penetrate him.

Jeonghan’s face contorted at the uncomfortable feeling and his pants became heavier as he tried to adjust to the cock that was almost fully inside him. It was so thick and hard; so eager for him. Joshua did not sound better; he tried to resist the urge to just slam himself all the way into his lover at once. And the temptation proved to be more irresistible when Jeonghan made those highly arousing expressions and noises.

Despite the discomfort Jeonghan felt, he pushed back down, making the man in front of him groan. His heavenly moans continuously spilled from his lips, working their magic on Joshua. Jeonghan’s back made a crescent shape as he felt all of Joshua inside him, before said man steadily went in and out and picked up his pace.

Jeonghan felt as if he was being fucked with a lamp-post!

“Do you like it, your Jisoo ramming your tight ass?”

“Yes! Yes, I like it so much! Aahh!!”

Adjusting his angle to hit right where Jeonghan wanted it most, Joshua earned endless moans and groans from his fiancé. Jeonghan’s insides felt unbelievably amazing, pulling at his cock with every thrust. Wet slapping noises and labored breathing bounced around the room, rising the temperature bit by bit. Sweats dampened the sheet and their hair. Jeonghan could sense the cock within him grow bigger and tense, so he asked Joshua to stroke his neglected erection to his rhythm. And that Joshua did. It must have been a good two hours since they started, Joshua could not fight his oncoming orgasm.

“I’m so close, baby...” He murmured against Jeonghan’s sweaty chest and then bit his nipple.

Jeonghan, who was on the brink of insanity due to overstimulation, nodded and screwed his eyes shut. At Jeonghan’s screams of pleasure, Joshua forced his penis in as deep as he could and came very hard. The man underneath him squirmed as he too ejaculated all over himself and Joshua’s stomach. Jeonghan was filled to the brim, overly saturated, while Joshua’s hips slowed down and jerked a few more times before he pulled out.

“C’mon, let’s take a shower again before sleep.” Joshua said after they got enough rest.

He stood up while Jeonghan remained lying like a lifeless doll on the bed.

“Jeonghan-ah... Stand up, baby.” Joshua sing-songed with a smile as he grabbed Jeonghan by his forearm.

Jeonghan looked up at Joshua, his cheeks flushed.

“I-I can’t move, Jisoo...”

“Why?” Joshua inquired, feigning curiosity.

He could of course see clearly why. Jeonghan’s hole was dripping with his cum, and he was still exhausted. Still, Joshua thought it would be fun to play with his little Jeonghan some more.

“I -- Jisoo... See?” The beautiful man pried his shaking thighs open, showing his throbbing hole, still leaking with Joshua’s sperm.

“It’s coming out...” He added, biting his lower lip while he watched his hole squirt the thick, white substance little by little.

Joshua knelt on one knee and smiled at the older one as he trailed his fingers along the slick pucker of Jeonghan’s ass. He tilted his head a little to right.

“But you like daddy’s cock milk sliding from your slut-hole, yes?”

This was how Joshua usually was after a wild, steamy sex. No one knew but Jeonghan. No one knew how dominating and perverted he could be. Jeonghan no longer knew what he was doing, and neither did he care. All that mattered was Joshua was pleased with him. And for that, he was happy.

“Yes...” He replied timidly, bowing his head.

“Ah, we need to change the sheet as well.”

**- <>-||-<>-||-<>-**

“Hyung, did you know that I had to sleep in Mingyu and Woozi-hyung’s room last night?”

Seokmin whined the next morning while they were preparing for a schedule, right after breakfast time. Joshua made an apologetic expression and pat his shoulder.

“Was it too loud?” He asked, to the younger’s horror.

Oh, he knew so well every one could hear Jeonghan’s moans and screams. Or rather, he made sure they did. When they were all ready to depart, he took his time to make a short trip to the leader’s shared room with Wonwoo. He watched the eldest brushing through his hair while leaning on the doorframe, arms folded.

“So... Did you masturbate to our voices last night?”

Seungcheol’s eyes widened as if they were going to pop out. He was reminded of the terrible hard-on he sported the whole night. He shoved Joshua out of his way while mouthing a ‘Fuck you, Hong Jisoo’ through gritted teeth. Just a brief moment after the leader was out of his sight, Jeonghan appeared.

“Why does Coups look, uh, pissed?” Jeonghan asked from the hallway, “...what did you do?”

Joshua evoked a snicker and shrugged his shoulders, while his lover stood there puzzled.

“Anyway, we’d better hurry, Joshuji. Everyone’s waiting in the van already!”

**The End**

Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos would be much appreciated~ ^^


End file.
